Recent findings indicate that one of eight women will develop breast cancer, the second leading cause of cancer death in women. Unopposed estrogen activity is an important pathogenic factor, with other risk factors including nulliparity, early menarche, late menopause, a family history of breast cancer, middle age and prior breast cancer.
The earliest indication of breast cancer generally is the occurrence of a painless lump, sometimes associated with nipple discharge and skin retraction. Later symptoms are generally due to metastases to bone, brain, lungs and liver. Early diagnosis may be possible through monthly self-examinations. Mammography has proven beneficial in early detection.
When a very small lump, &lt;2 cm, is detected, a biopsy is generally performed, followed by treatment when the lump is found to be malignant. This can range from a lumpectomy with possible radiation treatment of axillary nodes to a modified radical mastectomy with axillary node dissection. With early treatment, the five-year survival rate is about 85%. Without early detection, if distant metastasis occur, the survival rate may drop to 10% or less.
Early detection of lumps is thus essential. Monthly self-examinations are very desirable, followed by examination by a physician if any suspicious areas are detected. It is, however, difficult for an unskilled person to detect very small lumps or to do a thorough examination.
Periodic palpation of the breasts by a physician and mammography will often detect very small tumors. These examinations should be reasonably frequent, particularly in older women, in order to detect tumors before they can metastasize. However the cost of frequent examinations, plus the accumulated radiation exposure from frequent mammograms tend to limit frequency. In addition, mammography may miss very small tumors, especially in the dense breasts of younger women. Further, pregnant women should avoid exposure to radiation.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved methods and apparatus for very early detection of very small breast lumps that could be malignant, while avoiding radiation exposure.